Regret
by CountessEricka
Summary: Gru made a mistake. An idiotic, pathetic mistake. A mistake they could never forget. Lucy doesn't know how to react. All she can think about was where she went wrong. Warnings: Strong language, Alcohol mentions, Angst, and Adultery.


_**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THIS FIC:**_

 _I took some advice in writing what I fear the most, and I made it happen. And let me tell you, I struggled writing this fic without taking several breaks or even crying. What you're about to read is something I've never dreamed of writing, but somehow furthers my knowledge and riskiness in writing complex storylines._

 _If you're easily affected by themes of adultery, do NOT read on. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy (and suffer)._

* * *

Gru wanted nothing more but to slam his head against a concrete wall. Nothing could repair his pounding head, and it wasn't only because of the alcohol. His actions ripped out his heart, before shoving the tattered pieces back in place. Not even God could succumb to forgiveness for the sin he committed. That only left one question pounding inside his mind:

 _Why did you do it?!_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gru stumbled up the staircase towards his bedroom. His mouth felt contaminated with alcohol. Sweat trickled down his forehead. His limbs quivered like trees in a storm. Bile formed inside his mouth as all he thought about was confronting his wife whilst he hid this dirty secret.

Slamming his palms repeatedly against the wall, he murmured to himself, "No, no, no, _no..._ "

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Gru sighed, running his aching palms down his face. Once again, guilt attracted bile inside his throat. What he did was _disgusting_. He didn't even think about his Lucy - his wife, his soulmate, the love of his life.

Groaning, he decided to snooze away his troubles was the best remedy. Maybe he'd forget about it. Lucy would never know. They'd be happy together, without any disruptions corrupting their marriage.

Yet, as he glanced at the clock and read _2:13 am_ , Gru believed that he could detest himself even further _._

He entered his bedroom, welcomed by the endearing sounds of Lucy's quiet breathing. A smile crossed his features, before images of an hour before flashed across his mind. Gru almost collapsed. He ripped off his clothes - his jacket and pants zipper were left unzipped, and his scarf flailed all over the place.

Snuggling up close to Lucy; face planted against the pillow, he exhaled. These images wouldn't disappear! The world's existence halted for a moment as his heart scolded him for his sins.

Until he heard a sweet murmur, "Gru?"

Jerking up from his pillow, Gru faced his wife with a pounding heart. The feeling almost faded when Lucy's smile warmed up the coldness surrounding it. Had he ever confessed how blissful she made him feel unlike any other point in his life before? How a simple kiss or hug with his wife made him the happiest man on the planet?

 _So, why did you do it?_

He almost missed Lucy asking, "Are you okay?"

"What...?" Gru croaked, before rubbing his nape and chuckling away his nerves. "Oh, yes. I'm fine...I'm fine. I just, need to sleep."

Lucy's gaze lingered on her husband. They dated for over a year, as well as being married for four years now. If something didn't seem right with her honeybear, Lucy suspected the difference immediately. In this instance, she could see grief in his eyes.

"Hey..." Lucy touched his shoulder, only to receive a harsh flinch in return. She didn't react greatly, instead, forgetting she granted him personal space. "She didn't give you a hard time, did she?"

Almost forgetting how to form words, Gru stuttered, "W-Who?"

Tilting her head, Lucy replied, "Miss Da Vinci, of course."

His mouth opened for a while before he shook his head rapidly and blurred, "Oh, no, no..." Waving his hand, Gru forced a smile. "I'm fine," he assured, kissing his wife on her forehead despite the dreadful smell of alcohol within his breath.

An exhausted hum came from her lips. She closed her eyes, smiling as she replied, "If you say so, sweetie. I love you."

Gru's heart raced a thousand miles per hour as she uttered those three special words. Pulling her figure closer to him - shame bubbling inside his stomach - he murmured, "I love yu, too."

For a predicted hour, Gru couldn't fall asleep. His eyes wouldn't tear away from Lucy's sleeping form, like an angel sent from heaven directly to him.

Which made him feel like the worst husband in the universe.

* * *

Sunday granted him a day without the regret. If he faced his director whilst his wife stood next to him, the insanity would wreck his brain. Lucy would grow suspicious; he wouldn't be able to keep the secrets. Their relationship after that? Destroyed.

For now, Gru tore his thoughts away from his troubles. At that moment, he followed Lucy out of the girls' bedroom after spreading goodnight kisses and sweet dreams. Hearing those beautiful words - _I love you_ \- never failed to make tears arise from the parents. Lucy would always glance at him, delivering an endearing grin. They both hovered near the door - Gru's arms rested around his wife's waist as they observed their daughters peacefully sleeping.

"I wouldn't trade this life for the world," Lucy whispered. She squeezed Gru's wrists, tilting her head so she could peck his cheek, "thank you for letting me have this."

Closing his eyes, Gru admired the wonderful feeling of being a husband and father. Treating all of his girls like royalty; they deserved everything. However, this only led to a hurtful reminder:

 _Being unfaithful isn't treating her like royalty._

"Gru, are you sure you're okay...?" Lucy stroked his cheek, a common method that soothed her husband's mind.

That is if there _was_ anything on his mind?

However, Gru rapidly shook his head and grinned, "Of course! Of course, I couldn't be happier."

His tone trailed away from genuine, but Gru swayed her frown away as he guided her downstairs. A chaste kiss seemed enough to retrieve that cheeky smile. He pondered, "So, Sunday night. How about I make you your favourite coffee, and we could watch your favourite superhero film?"

She wouldn't lie, spending the day with friends and the girls was a life worth living. Yet, she bottled moments with her husband in the beautiful place of memories. Spending nights watching a film, putting puzzle pieces together to solve mysteries or even lounging on the couch with their arms wrapped around one another was always a night well-spent. Lucy beamed, "That sounds perfect."

Squeezing her palms, Gru travelled to the kitchen as several different ways to make a delicious coffee sparked through his mind.

As for Lucy, she chuckled to herself whilst falling back onto the crocodile couch. Incredible. How had her life transformed from loneliness to an entire world of love, family, and trust? She finally reached an age where all barriers to relationships and starting a family blocked themselves, deciding to focus on the adventurous path of her spy career. Now, she's spending this career with a husband as her work partner and three beautiful daughters who support her. What could be better?

Before she could decide on whether her lively mood suited _Captain America_ or _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , Lucy jerked as her husband's phone suddenly vibrated. Her hand covered her chest, as she let out a spasmodic laugh. Wow, those things frightened the life out of her! Shaking her head, Lucy smiled as she briefly glanced at Gru's phone. Before she wandered to the DVD stack, Lucy paused.

Only with a subtle glance, she spotted a word that caught her attention. She pressed the circular button.

 **New Director - 10:10pm**  
 _Where are you, hunk?_

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. She glanced at her husband, contently making two coffees, then back to the text. _New Director_ must've been Valerie Da Vinci, but she never texted. Only ear-piercing calls to notify if they're even one minute late.

Maybe she texted to the wrong number.

Shrugging, Lucy placed the phone back on the coffee table and continued sorting through the DVD pile.

Until Gru's phone vibrated again.

 **New Director - 10:15pm**  
 _I thought I said 10:00?_

Okay, this definitely wasn't a mistake. Maybe Gru did something to offend Da Vinci, leading to her unfair punishments which were usually sitting in their office for a whole hour completing paperwork. Lucy frowned. If Gru wouldn't obey these orders, much worse could happen to him.

But...why would she call him _hunk?_

Before she could notify her husband, Lucy heard the phone vibrate once again. However, what awaited her _certainly_ didn't sound like a punishment.

 **New Director - 10:20pm**  
 _C'mon, don't pretend you don't want me again ;)_

Lucy's heart catapulted into her stomach.

What did she mean, not to pretend that he didn't want her again?

This was Valerie Da Vinci, suggesting that she and her husband could have...

A hand clasped over her mouth, preventing herself from throwing up. Lucy shook her head as read the message over and over again. No...this couldn't be. The mere thought of her husband being unfaithful caused a struggle in her breathing pattern. She could've sprinted out the front door, away from this phone and the horrible secret that her husband was keeping from her.

He spoke with such sincerity; Lucy despised it. This was some...facade, hiding his dirty secret. Gru smiled, "Here yu are, honey. I found some cream in de fridge, so I thought I'd-"

At that moment, something painful catapulted into his stomach. The mere thought that Lucy came to a realisation about his suspicious behaviour. Yet, he swayed this. Surely she didn't know...

"Lucy?" Gru tilted his head, walking over to his wife. After she refused to respond once again, Gru placed the mug on the coffee table, reaching out for her quivering arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

That touch...it wasn't genuine. All she could imagine was his hand touching Valerie Da Vinci; the remnants being shoved directly into her face. Gulping, Lucy presented the phone screen and whispered, "What's this about...?"

Reading the texts, Gru found himself frozen on the spot. The two mugs almost collapsed from his palms.

 _Oh god...oh no, no no!_

Gru's mouth dried up, increasing the difficulty to form words as nothing but meaningless stutters escape from his lips. His eyes snapped between the phone to his wife's distraught expression. _How could he do this to her?_

Gulping, he lied, "Dis...dis must be a wrong number."

Lucy stared at her husband for a while, unable to fathom his ridiculous response. At first, she quietly repeated, "A wrong number?"

Once her husband nodded in response, having audacity in extending his lies, Lucy found herself scoffing, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Gru's palms quivered. He retorted, "Sweetie, no! Of course not-"

"This is our director's number," Lucy's tone became more stern. A common difference when anger overcome her. " _Da Vinci's_ number."

At that moment, Gru partially became frightened for his life. Yes, he understood his wife and her reactions more than anyone in the world, but when she was pissed off...

"No," Gru's palms quivered, "I-I mean dat she probably sent a message tu de wrong person!"

"Sure," Lucy laughed once again, reading the words repeatedly and shaking her head, "because she's not intelligent enough to look at the contact she's texting first _before_ sending a message, _three times_."

Although a ball lodged inside his throat, Gru managed to retort, "Lucy-"

"What does this mean?" Lucy cried, voice breaking. The phone almost shattered due to her incredible grip. Lacking the patience, she simply asked, "Gru...are you seeing her?"

Those words shattered his heart. No way in hell would it be true, but he couldn't lie to his wife - not again. Her beautiful, gleaming eyes prevented him from doing so. The truth hurt, but lies killed.

"It was only..." Gru trailed off, struggling to find the correct way of explaining his situation. He hated saying it, but there wasn't another way. "She...she got me drunk. I had no idea what I was doing, but I remember her getting close tu me and-"

All of a sudden, Lucy wasn't sure if the world started spinning or that nausea began to sweep over her. Her eyes glistened as she whispered, "No, please tell me you didn't..."

Gru reached for her trembling palm, his voice softening like silk, "Honey, please listen to me-"

"Don't you _honey_ me!" Lucy stepped back, shaking her head, "As if that's gonna make me change my mind?"

His shoulders hunched, "It was just a mistake-"

" _Mistake_?" Lucy repeated, her voice breaking. She dug her face into her palms, trying to figure out if this situation was real. This couldn't be happening. Today felt like no other day until now.

Before Gru could respond, Lucy pursed her lips and strode towards the elevator to the lab. She heard footsteps rushing behind her.

"I'm sorry, please!" Gru cried, latching onto her forearm. "Dun't leave!"

"Just stay away from me!" Lucy cried, slapping his hand away as she escaped to the lift that transported her into Gru's lab.

Loneliness. That's what Gru felt as he stood watching his wife disappear into the depths of the lab. A black hole opened inside his chest, swallowing his heart. He knew that nothing would remain the same.

* * *

Lucy felt desperate to continue walking almost without end; away from this house and away from this life. Chewing on her lip, she confronted herself with the million reasons where she could've gone wrong. Why? Why would he do this? What did she do? Anxiety hadn't been present in her life until now - becoming the best wife and mother to her family was her primary goal besides being a successful AVL agent. As hundreds of minion passed her with concerned expressions or even asked what's the matter, she would cover her anxiety with a facade. All she could do was keep walking. Away from her husband, and closer to someone else she could confine with.

That someone else wasn't too far away. He recently returned in his repaired Despicamobile, which Lucy enjoyed driving around the city every once in a while. The rush received from driving that vehicle was _incredible_.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Dru offered a cheery wave. He held a cup-holder containing three drinks, one of which was Lucy's favourite. "I just came back from Starbucks. Lemme tell ya, that line was tremendously long, but I thought I'd be generous after you guys seem to be always chasing after me, so I got you and Gru a-"

Once he realised that Lucy hasn't responded - especially to the strawberry milkshake, something that made her giddy - Dru stopped rambling. It wasn't common for her to be silent. Instead, she stared at the floor. The luminosity absent inside her eyes.

Dru tilted his head, "Hey, Luce? Are you okay? You seem like you're in space."

Gulping away an outburst of tears, Lucy managed to murmur, "What have I done to him...?

Dru cocked his brow, "Huh?"

She bit her lip, but nothing prevented the outburst of emotions. All the denial prepared her for the realisation that Gru - her beloved husband - had slept with Valerie Da Vinci. Never in the entirety of her life had Lucy felt so betrayed. Her voice broke, "What did I do...?"

Settling the drinks down, Dru furrowed his brows and held Lucy's palms. "Hey, what's going on?"

Lucy raised her head, staring plate-eyed at Dru whilst trying to form words. Nothing but unfathomable words escaped. "I..." her voice faltered. She lost her voice, just as she lost her faith in Gru. The only man she could trust - who swore dedication. Could she trust _anyone_ right now?

Maybe her optimism overshadowed the harsh realities of life. Until the burden slapped you in the face, that fantasy inside your imagination became worthless. Nothing was perfect. As Lucy slowly began to realise, she covered her mouth and allowed the tears to drown everything.

Dru's heart sank. Immediately, he drew Lucy in for a comforting hug and pleaded, "Oh...oh no, don't cry!"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Lucy rested her head against his chest as she couldn't help but cry. What an alienated feeling. Lucy never sought to cry whenever she needed comfort over despair. All those emotions were bottled up, stored away from her main focus. Yet, it became challenging to keep her tranquility as that bottle continued to fill.

The exhaustion hit her like a comforting breeze. Sniffling, Lucy bowed her head as she murmured, "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure!" Dru answered, unease rising within his tone. Placing a hand on her waist, he led Lucy into his room and closed the door. Something didn't seem normal. "But, why? What's going on?"

Realising how his sudden wave of questions seemed unsettling, Dru took Lucy's hand and guided her towards his bunker. He smiled, "Come and sit."

They both sat side-by-side. Dru kept noticing how Lucy pursed her lips from time to time - an action he sometimes did himself whenever he struggled not to cry. Oh...how heartbreaking it would be to see his sister-in-law cry. For someone who was always blissful, it seemed alien to witness her break down.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her palm, Lucy released a shaky breath as she attempted to explain, "I-I think...Gru is...he has..." she paused for a moment, avoiding as many words needed to explain her problem as possible.

Between the twins, Dru won having the most patience by far. He continued focusing on Lucy, not wanting to cause uncomfortableness or that heartbreaking expression when she cried. Never had Dru witnessed her so distraught.

After regaining her stability, Lucy continued, "His phone went off just recently, and I saw something that I hoped to never see," she gulped, shoving her face into her palms. "Turns out I'm not that lucky."

Dru tapped his finger upon his chin, furrowing his brows as he guessed, "Has he stolen something?"

Lucy scoffed, "That's nothing compared to being with somebody else."

He wasn't the most familiar man with relationships, but analysing Lucy's brief explanation told the story without the need for effort.

"He's had an affair?!" Dru gasped, covering his mouth for spitting out those cursed words. He knew that wasn't the remedy for Lucy's problem, as she continued crying for hearing those vile words relate to her own husband. Running his hands through his hair, Dru apologised, "Oh, god...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shouted that..."

Gulping heavily, Lucy murmured, "What did I do wrong...?"

"You've done nothing wrong, Lucy!" Dru grasped her shoulders, "Nobody could compare to you...it's just my brother, he's being a-"

Two loud knocks echoed against the door. Gru's voice called, "Lucy? Are yu in there?"

Sitting on her legs, Lucy shuffled inward on the bed as she shook her head. No, she couldn't face him again. What would she say?

Dru gestured for her to stay seated. He offered an encouraging smile, "Stay here, I've got this."

Exhaling, Dru opened the door, revealing a pale Gru whose hands fiddled behind his back. Eyes gleaming and cheekbones reddened, Gru urged his brother, "Dru, have yu seen Lucy? I really need to talk to her."

Crossing his arms in a childish manner, he questioned, "Why do you need to know where she is?"

Gru frowned, "Because she's my wife."

Dru shrugged, beginning to close the door. "There's nothing I can do about that, goodbye."

Before Gru disappeared behind the door; gaping at his brother's sudden insolence, he caught a glimpse of Lucy. She sat on Dru's bed - quite unsettling for Gru. Nevertheless, he gasped and attempted to barge into the room.

"Lucy!" Gru cried, squeezing his way past Dru's form and the doorframe, "Please, let me talk tu yu. I'm sorry!"

Not a single response came from his wife. Instead, Lucy glanced in his direction for a split-second, before shaking her head and burying her face between her knees.

However, Dru shoved him away from the doorframe. "No, don't you have other people to talk to? Like another woman who you think is more important than this beautiful and wonderful lady right here?!"

Being treated like a stranger by his own brother made Gru's lip curl and his nostrils flare. He slapped his arm away from him, growling, "Look, dis has nothing tu du with yu, so why don't yu du yurself a favour and go fail tu steal something?"

A gasp louder than his usual tone erupted from his throat. How could his brother say such a thing? Pretty ironic how he could easily escape from him, though! Yet, the words slapped him worse than being called a failure by both his father and his brother. Therefore, his self-defence kicked in as he clenched his teeth. He wouldn't cower away from him anymore.

"That's it!" Dru cried, grabbing the edge of the doorframe, "Lucy's staying with _me_!"

Before Gru could retort, Dru slammed the door shut.

Lucy opened her mouth, wanting to shout for Gru. Despite the current situation, she hated shutting her husband out. Gosh...she hated being angry. Hated to ignore him. Hated to _hate_. Yet, her brain couldn't take control of her decisions. Her emotions - whether fury or despair took the wheel - controlled her actions.

Scrunching her face up, Lucy scolded herself not to cry again. _Nothing's gonna fix itself if you just keep crying._ Instead, she bit the sleeve of her nightgown and curled up in a ball. She could hear Dru gasp; his feet rushing over to her.

Dru cooed, "Oh, c'mere, Lucy."

He carried her over to his bed, settling her between the blankets. There wasn't a chance that she'd sleep peacefully, yet Dru obliged to caress her back gently in order to soothe her mind. During these moments, he felt like a proud big brother. Lucy was his sister-in-law, and damn straight would he treat like her like one.

And despite the comfort that Dru provided, Lucy couldn't help but recognise that sense of loneliness. Maybe because she had only become succumbed to the embrace of her husband.

* * *

Lucy found no motivation to sleep, despite after her eventful Sunday with her beautiful daughters and Gru. They represented the entire world in her eyes. Every day, their smiles reminded her that she was definitely tackling the role of a mother in the correct way. She couldn't thank anyone else but her own mother - who always managed to be there to soothe her sores before the villainous world stole that from her - and her husband.

Who she couldn't stop picturing during the entire night: enjoying sexual activities with a woman other than herself. Their director, who fired them as soon as she was promoted. It wasn't just an affair...it was betrayal.

Clenching her fist, Lucy sighed as she dragged herself out of the bed. She stifled a laugh once noticing Dru, snoring on the floor beside her. Lucy pondered, _How can a gentleman like him not have a girlfriend or boyfriend, yet?_

Speaking of him, the familiar voice piped up before she could leave, "Hey, are you okay?"

Lucy glanced at him, before forcing a smile as she replied, "I'm fine."

Dru wasn't overly stupid - he understood when his family was lying. Yet, he chose not to push her boundaries.

Once he raised himself from the floor, Lucy stole the opportunity to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for letting me sleep here," she smiled, hugging him tightly, "You're a great brother-in-law."

Dru grinned, "No problem!"

After releasing a wave of relief from the hug, Lucy slipped on her nightgown before travelling to the door.

He tilted his head, "Where are you going?"

Wrapping the fleece around her body, she sighed, "Hopefully work can take my mind off of things."

A lengthy pause made Lucy wonder whether Dru fell back into slumber, or tried thinking of retorting. His question supported the latter, "Wait, you're not gonna... _do anything_ , are you?"

Lucy paused before opening the door. There were a thousand things that sprinted through Lucy's mind. What she should do. Some were violent; others were harmful...to herself. Yet, she wouldn't think like that. Like a woman, she'd face this situation without the rage dominating her.

Oh, how she never realised how wrong she'd be in a single statement.

Hating herself for lying, Lucy responded with an uneasy tone, "No, no...of course not."

Before he could stop her, Lucy escaped from the bedroom and stepped into the lift. She felt quite eager to reach the living room so she could wish her beautiful daughters the greatest day at school. Being in the same room as her husband again, however, she wasn't excited about. What could she say? Should she hug him? Kiss him? No...those lips have been on somebody else.

Yet, an endearing voice tore Lucy from her thoughts, "Hi, Mom!"

Reaching the main room, Agnes had welcomed Lucy with an endearing beam and open arms. Grinning herself, she knelt down to the girl's height and scooped her inside her arms.

"Hey, sweetie!" Lucy grinned, loving the feel of her smile emerging after a long time. She kissed her youngest daughter on the head, "Excited for school?"

"Mhm!" Agnes nodded, "We're rehearsing for our Summer Show today."

Agnes began rambling about her role - being one of the fairies in the enchanted forest. As she talked, Lucy's heart warmed similarly to the sun. There was something special inside her daughter's voice - all three of theirs - that managed to embrace her with that motherly glow. These were _her_ daughters. They'd grow up before her own eyes, under the influence of _her_. Something about this made Lucy's throat dry - she wanted to be present in their lives forever, but is this what she wanted with Gru anymore?

Lightly squeezing her mother's face, Agnes kissed her on the cheek and grinned, "Bye!"

The tiny girl waved to somebody behind Lucy, who turned to see we husband observing with a warm smile. One hand escaped from behind his back, sending a wave and words of love. Once their daughter chased the school bus, Gru shifted his sight to Lucy, who briefly glanced but turned away.

The familiar twinge in his stomach returned. Twiddling his fingers, Gru offered a smile as he touched Lucy's shoulder, "Hey, honey."

Lucy glanced at Gru, who offered a bright smile. Somehow, it made her own falter. Not even his adorable cheekbones would help their relationship recover. Or the gentle touch on her shoulder, which she flinched against like a scorching fire. Instead, she muttered, "Hi."

Left dumbfounded, Gru asked, "Wait, where are yu going?"

"To work," Lucy stated. _Like, it wasn't obvious?_

Before she could escape, Gru caught her upper-arm in a gentle grip. Lucy noticed how the bags under his eyes darkened. Yet, why would he be unable to sleep? He caused this dilemma. He pleaded, "Hey, can we please talk?"

Lucy closed her eyes, sighing, "What is there to talk about? I can pretty much figure everything out myself."

Margo was left dumbfounded as she watched her parents separate. As the door slammed shut, she faced her father. The familiar glint in his eyes had vanished. Instead, his sight seemed to rely on the ground, which only placed a restricted viewpoint.

Glancing at the door to her father's sullen expression, Margo asked, "Is everything okay with you two?"

Gru pursed his lips. Kneeling at Margo's height, he brushed her curiosity aside by nodding his head. "Of course, kitten," he fibbed, kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Just some problems at work, we'll sort it out today."

Despite being told so, Margo wasn't as easily convinced. He knew she wouldn't buy his story. pLying to his daughter wasn't a habit that he enjoyed. But, it was best to keep the despair to a minimum in the family. Gru dreaded to picture little Agnes' reaction.

* * *

If there was a place other than the warmth inside his home that he enjoyed most, it was at the Anti-Villain League. All the adrenaline, action, and excitement always offered a new challenge every day. Especially with Lucy. As partners, more villains backed away from the strength that the duo expressed in their missions. From rescuing hostages to stopping the most dangerous nuclear weapon from vaporising the entire world, Grucy always had a plan.

Except for today, Gru couldn't feel that motivation. Only silence and screaming thoughts invaded his ears.

During one theory session, Gru glanced at Lucy for the whole hour instead of taking notes. The quirkiness was absent. During some moments, he thought that she'd burst into tears. That mere thought clenched his heart, ripping it into pieces. If he could rewind time, just to be with his wife rather than drunk with his Director, maybe they would've had the fun that they usually shared together.

All because he gave in. _Why did you do it?_

Lucy hadn't glared so viciously at their director as she did whilst defending him. She noticed how her eyes glued to Gru immediately, like a creepy Barbie doll who wouldn't stop staring at its owner. More truthful because her make-up that day made her look similar to one. She will gaze through her overly made-up eyes with her cloying vapidity, simpering softly until he tells a joke. One of her frighteningly-long fingernails twirled a strand like a five-year-old wanting their own way. Knowing she couldn't say anything about it - as both their relationship and careers would be at risk, Lucy slumped in her chair.

"Oh, Agent Gru," Valerie called, "I'm going to need you to help me out with something."

White knuckles from clenching her fists too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, Lucy bounced her foot in order to distract herself from snapping. She glanced at her husband, who hunched his shoulders. Her pursed lips suppressed rage, and when Da Vinci even stepped another foot into the room, she mentally attacked her.

Until Da Vinci pressed the buttons to a nuclear attack by commenting, "I've found you more helpful than I imagined."

All of a sudden, Lucy leaped from her chair and yelled, "Okay, that's it!"

A single chair collapsed into the ground as Lucy succumbed to her feet. She grasped Valerie's lapels, shoving her against the wall; the echoing sound attracting a sea of heads. The director fought beneath her grip, yet Lucy wouldn't allow a single movement from her. One hand clasped her shoulder, causing Valerie to yelp, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

" _Lucy!_ " Gru protested. Not because he tried to defend their director, but because of various consequences that his wife may face. Enough inconvenience was being dealt with, and he couldn't stand being the reason for her downfall.

However, Lucy ignored her husband's command as she tightened her grip on Da Vinci's collar. "What do you think _you're_ doing, huh? Do you think you're like some Goddess for getting what you want?"

Valerie squirmed in her position. Humiliation washed over her once she realised that Agent Wilde was more terrifying than she believed. Disguising her fear, Valerie snapped, "Agent Gru, control your wife, _right_ _now_."

"Why?" Lucy argued, slapping Gru's hand away from her, "Are you afraid to admit what you've done with him?"

Shoving the agent's hands away, Valerie growled, "How about you keep your hands off me before I fire you without another chance, Agent Wilde?"

"Lucy, we're not going tu solve dis if you're just going tu threaten her."

Sporting a counterfeit smile, Lucy hoped that the humiliation that bathed the moment would be temporary. Why was _she_ the one being targetted? Her hands flopped down to her sides as she nodded in agreement. Valerie brushed herself down, and Gru glanced between both women. If glares could kill, Valerie would've delivered thousands of daggers in Lucy's direction.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, "Alright, then."

Gru wasn't enjoying the increase in heat around his neck, as his scarf imaginably felt tighter around his neck. The tranquility that emerged was terrifying. Especially how Lucy stifled a laugh as she asked, "How about this: was she good?"

His brows furrowed, although disliking the churn inside his stomach. "What du yu-"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Lucy snapped, yet feeling nauseous as she said, "did she make you feel good?

The question left Gru dumbfounded. He knew that eventually, the rage would surpass her despair. He gulped, "Lucy-"

"Did she make you _come,_ Gru?" Lucy questioned, folding her arms.

Bile somehow bubbled inside his throat. Gru shook his head, burying his pulsing head inside his hands as he protested, "Dun't...dun't du dis."

"No, it's my right to know if you enjoyed it," Lucy claimed, "as your wife, I should know if she's better. So, _did_ you?"

The air felt heavy and humid all of a sudden. Just standing in the room with the two women made the moisture clinging to his clothes more uncomfortable. It felt thick as he breathed it in, coating the inside of his throat.

"Ya know what, Wilde? You wanna know?" Valerie snarled. A despicable grin formed across her face - an expression that neither Gru or Lucy liked. Gru felt uneasy about what she'd reveal, and Lucy wasn't certain whether she'd prefer to know. "He did. We _both_ did. He enjoyed it, and I know he did."

Sweat began trickling down his forehead. He sent a glare in the direction of Da Vinci, who only winked in response. Hands clammy, he wavered his hands and argued, "D-Dun't listen tu her, she's lying!"

The truth was, however, that he did - unwillingly.

"Were those sounds just for show then, Agent Gru?" Valerie asked with a teasing tone, tip-toeing closer to the man. "They certainly sounded genuine."

Lucy's temper mirrored several explosives waiting for eruption - sparks began to sizzle.

Clenching his fists, Gru spoke through gritted teeth, "Stop _lying!_ "

"But you still gave in, didn't you?" Valerie smirked, securing her hands on her hips.

Lucy clenched her eyes shut, inhaling deeply and exhaling without force. _Stay calm...stay calm._

" _Everything_ happened on Saturday night," Valerie chuckled. The frustrated look on Wilde's face made her giddy; she knew how far she could push her boundaries, "and I'll tell ya what, Wilde...he's pretty damn good."

Valerie Da Vinci never thought she'd receive a violent response. Neither had she expected a balled fist colliding with her jawline, causing her to collapse like a sack of fruit onto the ground. Before she got the chance to hoist herself up, Lucy grasped the lapels of her blazer and dragged her from the floor herself. Lucy thought at that moment, why should she tolerate bullshit from her Director anymore? The reminder would lodge itself inside her mind forever; at some point, she'd snap.

"Enough!" Gru yelled, standing between the two women. His hands gripped Lucy's arms, who ripped herself away immediately. She almost chased after Da Vinci, who strayed away from the couple with a sly chuckle.

Once Lucy stopped struggling against Gru's grip, her breathing calmed a little. She glared at her director, who sneered in disgust as she strolled away. Without negotiating eye-contact, Lucy managed to murmur, "Did you enjoy it?"

Gru refused to answer. If he denied, Da Vinci could've been aware of anything that he couldn't remember. Instead, he bowed his head and mumbled, "I...I was drunk."

She released an exhausted sigh. What other way could've made it evident that Gru avoided this question again and again? Gulping, Lucy's voice quietened as she shrugged, "You're still not answering my question."

And with that - not even another point to argue - Lucy walked away from Gru without a second glance. A ball wedged inside his throat. He never detested himself more than his moment.

* * *

Gru could never keep pace with Lucy's long legs, striding away from him further than any other villain that chased her before. Breathing deeply, he repeated her name over and over. _Lucy. Lucy, please. Lucy stop._

She wouldn't listen. Never again.

Words flew from her mouth that Gru never thought his wife would even think, let alone say out loud. He knew instantly from the look in her eyes - the betrayal and envy - that they'd hit their breaking point. In that instant, their relationship shattered into glassy shards. Nothing would ever be the same again. All because of his damn decision to have that drink. Why didn't he say no, _why?!_

"Lucy!" Gru cried, attracting the inquisitive attention of other agents, "Lucy, _please_ just let me speak tu yu!"

Not a single answer. Instead, she strode faster, shoving past people who wouldn't budge from her pathway. Once she reached her office, Lucy rapidly reached for the lock on the door only for her husband to force his large form through the small gap. He yelped, enticing a small feeling of sympathy from Lucy. Wow, why does _he_ need sympathy?

Once he cleared the doorway, Lucy slammed the door shut. Her back faced the navy wood, preventing him from knocking it down with his freeze ray or any absurd blaster. That is if he knew how close she was.

Yet, he refused to force his way into the room. Instead, he stated, "Lucy, yu're not helping dis situation by pulling off something like dat!"

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Lucy reacted with a bewildered expression, and Gru took a few steps backward before she attacked _him_.

" _I'm_ not helping this?" Lucy exclaimed, laughing at his attempt to argue. "What, like I couldn't help not stopping you from...doing stuff with her? _Enjoying_ it, by the sounds of things!"

Gru was losing his breath, "It was a mistake!"

"That's _no_ excuse, Gru!" Lucy snapped, " _No_ excuse! You could've simply said no to that drink. You could've stopped, and you could've said no to her and come back home, where we could've read the girls a story and even act the story out for them. But no, instead I read to them by myself without even knowing that probably during that time you were busy _fucking_ her!"

"Lucy, _please!_ " Gru's face flushed. It wasn't common for Lucy to swear, yet the context made the entire conversation a thousand times more frightening.

The effort of arguing slammed their heads against a wall. No matter how patronising the affair seemed, various flashbacks to their wedding ran across Gru's mind. For Lucy, she recalled that same night when he whispered how much he loved her. It was incomprehensible: their love for each other. Gru became her stable force, the one stability in a world filled with chaos and despair as Lucy lived so lonely before. That's why her love remained for him at that moment, despite hatred pouring into her words.

"If I was drunk...even to the limit where I didn't even know where I was, I would _never_ do anything with another guy or girl," Lucy admitted. She didn't mean to guilt-shame him, but just remind him about what she promised until death overcome her. "Isn't that what we swore during our vows? When you swore that you loved me with all your heart, that was just a lie. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done it."

Licking his dry lips, Gru found himself lost for words. "But, I was-"

"Stop using _being drunk_ an excuse, or I'm going to straight-up punch you!" Lucy snapped, making Gru flinch. After realising how affecting the anger made her, she closed her eyes and hung her head. All the shouting gave her a headache - she wasn't succumbed to this type of behvaiour. "I just...what did I do?"

Lucy's voice broke as she pressed her palms against her eyes. A muffled cry led to her asking, "Where did I go wrong?"

"No, sweetie...yu did nothing wrong," Gru buried his face within her floral hair, content to finally hug his wife after being rejected many times. "I'm just an idiot who doesn't deserve yu."

She sobbed into his chest continuously, hands clutching at his jacket. Gru could sense a waterfall behind his own eyes as he held Lucy in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his jacket. How could he have permission to cry? The pain that one receives from discovering their partner being unfaithful was in no way similar to a slap in the face. This must've stabbed her repeatedly, and all Gru could do was to claim that being drunk was to blame.

 _Wow, some husband you are._

Ceasing her tears, Lucy mumbled without initiating eye contact, "Am I a bad wife...?"

The words punched his insides. "Dun't say dat!" Gru grasped her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes, "Yu're de best wife dan anybody in the universe, and I'm so sorry for making yu feel dis way. I wouldn't have married yu if I never loved yu."

Lucy glued her eyes to the floor, not wanting to believe his words. "Please, I'll make it up tu yu. We can forget about dis, and I promise yu dat I'll never _ever_ du it again."

That's when she realised: she wouldn't allow herself to be defeated by the pressures of love. Lucy couldn't forgive what Gru stabbed her in the back with; what continued to hurt her despite his regret. Heck, why should she allow herself back within his selfish heart? How could she force herself into a relationship where Gru couldn't keep that promise? He committed this act for a reason. Because that villainous persona found sanctuary deep inside his mind way before they met.

There was only one way to solve her problem.

"I-I can't do this..." Lucy whispered, removing herself from Gru's embrace, "How am I supposed to work here whilst _she's_ a reminder? It's not gonna work."

Gru's heart almost paused as the tone in her voice altered - she became quiet. He wasn't a spiritualist or a master in predicting the future, but his stomach churned due to the ominous feeling that appeared in their conversation. Not wanting her to elaborate, Gru still questioned, "Wh-What are yu saying...?"

Rubbing her upper-arm, Lucy shrugged as she answered, "You can still work here, but I...I can't. I'll find somewhere else to work."

What?! But, he'd lose the only partner he was willing to work with. His wife; his soulmate. They were partners in fighting crime! He shook his head, "No...no, yu can't just leave!"

Maybe she should've remained on the plane to Australia. Travelling towards a new life. No burdens of living with an ex-villain, or the guilt that suddenly overcame her as she realised that her parents look down upon her every day. Discovering their daughter marrying a villain!

Sighing, Lucy turned the doorknob and left him inside the room alone with a final answer, "Well, it's better than the other option."

The... _other_ option?

If she wouldn't choose to leave her job, then surely Lucy would figure out another method to avoid him.

And that means...oh, god. She didn't want to _stay_ with him, otherwise.

What would the girls think? How would he live without her? Her existence mirrored a beacon filling the dark hole that remained inside his heart for years. Surely, she couldn't do this!

* * *

 _ **"PLEASE, NO!"**_

Faster than a cat chucked in ice-water, Gru jolted upward from his bed.

His heart thumped against his chest like an army of marching soldiers. Sweat trickled down his forehead, as he could feel once wiping the remnants away from his skin. Licking his lips, Gru struggled to talk or even breathe with the lack of hydration.

A beautiful and familiar voice made him jerk. "Gru! Gru, hey!"

The sudden twist of events threw him into an abyss of stress.

" _I'm sorry_!" Gru cried, burying his face inside his sweaty palms.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lucy covered her mouth in shock. She assured, "Sweetie, talk to me, please!"

Lucy placed pressure on his chest so she could examine Gru's face; what she witnessed made her gasp.

His eyes were almost bloodshot, blending with the scarlet-coloured shade on his skin surrounding them. Tears rolled down his cheeks like an avalanche. No matter how much Lucy soothed him, Gru continued letting the tears flow. She could feel his body quivering like a vulnerable tree in the wind. Oh dear...he must've had a terrible dream.

"Oh my gosh, you look terrible...no offence," Lucy winced. Placing her palms on his cheeks, she raised his head until she noticed how scarlet-coloured his face became. Skin was drowned in tears, and he repeatedly mumbled the word _sorry._ She gasped,"Hey, oh no...honeybear, please don't cry."

Exhaling deeply against her neck, Gru sobbed, "I love yu, I love yu...I'll never leave yu..."

Although she adored her husband cuddling against her smaller figure, Lucy couldn't help but express concern for this behaviour. Gru mumbled, cried, even screamed in his sleep. During their years of marriage, Lucy never experienced Gru suffering from a nightmare similar to this.

"What do you mean? Hey," Lucy nudged his shoulders a little, encouraging him to face her. A smile crafted with sunshine greeted him, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Gru shook his head violently, unable to maintain eye-contact. He mumbled, "No...no way..."

"It's okay. I won't force you," Lucy assured, kissing his forehead. She regained eye contact as she continued, "but you do understand that you can tell me anything, right? I'd never judge you."

As Gru glanced at his wife - a reassuring smile smoothed across her face - he pursed his lips. Should he tell her? The dread and anxiety shook his body like a leaf. What would she think? How he dreamt of sleeping with their director, and experienced an alternate personality of Lucy that he never expected would emerge? She'd be as tense as himself. Yet, her voice coaxed him into relaxation. As if no matter what he revealed, Lucy would understand.

"I-I dreamt..." Gru swallowed, attempting to shift that large lump inside his throat. "Dat, I was unfaithful tu yu."

Almost all the colour from Lucy's face disappeared as she murmured, "Wait, what...?"

"Please...dun't be mad," Gru stressed. His hands grasped her palms, squeezing them tight as if pleading her to stay. "I-I dreamt dat I cheated, yu found out and reacted in a way dat frightened me. O-Of course...I was frightened when I realised what I had done wrong because I wasn't sober, but I felt like de worst husband in de-"

"I'm gonna stop you there," Lucy held her tiny fingers against his mouth. Once his rambling ended, Lucy shook her head and smiled, "How could I be mad at you for doing something in a dream?"

Gru opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't understand. How could his wife act so calm? "But-"

"Gru," Lucy interrupted, "it was a nightmare. It wasn't real. Stuff like this, yes, it can happen in marriage. But...I know you'd _never_ do that, _ever_."

Cocking his brow - though feeling relief pool inside his stomach - Gru asked, "But how du yu know dat? Yu might change yur mind if I did...not dat I'd ever-"

" _Because_ ," Lucy cupped his cheeks. At that moment, as they stared into each other's eyes, all hope inside Gru's heart had been restored. She continued with a loving gaze, "you're my husband, you'd never _ever_ think like or do anything along the lines of that."

"And I'd beat your ass if you ever pull anything like that, _ever._ " Lucy added, adding a hopeful giggle afterward. Noticing that Gru hadn't mirrored her laughter, rather frowned in the process, she quickly covered her mouth and apologised, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry...inappropriate time to joke about this."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lucy dived into Gru's arms. Sudden warmth blanketed his heart. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, tracing his fingers across her back. Despite the heaviness that wrecked his mind, a pleasant fluttering in his stomach reminded that Lucy was still beside him. Still loved him.

Tilting her chin upward with a finger, Gru smiled, "Just remember dat I'd never du anything else with anyone other dan yu, because I love yu with all of my heart. Yu make me my happiest compared tu any other point in my life, and I could never imagine a life without yu."

Grinning, Lucy playfully punched Gru's shoulder as she sniffed, "Stop it, otherwise you're gonna make _me_ cry, silly."

They both chuckled in unison, resembling soft, ringing bells. Her method of making the worse scenario suddenly seem adequate was impossible for anybody else to follow. That's what made his wife so special. He couldn't ever speak to someone as benevolent as her before. His mother - never listened to him once. The girls - too young and naïve. Nefario - you couldn't turn to a villain for guidance. The Minions - that reason was kept simple.

Lucy? With her experience of wavering emotions, just like him, he finally found his soulmate who he could open his mind and share his thoughts with.

"How about we get back to sleep, and we'll go have a picnic tomorrow with the girls? Sound fun?" Lucy suggested, receiving an eager nod from Gru as an answer. If anything could brighten his mood, it'd be spending valuable time with his family. Screw going to a meeting tomorrow.

Their bed was soft and warm, despite the coldness received during the nightmare. Gru draped his arms over Lucy, like ropes that refused to release its anchor. Lucy chuckled, finding his embrace more comforting than any blanket she had ever lay under. He was perfumed by her beautiful scent of berries and vanilla.

Gru trailed his hand over her back, the tips of his fingers attracting giggles from Lucy. Soft skin blanketed her muscles and several scars from recent missions. His admiration for her courage was infinite. Even her wild hair, which danced in the wind every time she ran for sport or on missions, sent butterflies tumbling into his stomach.

Nobody could compare to her beautiful eyes, either. Gosh. Those emerald hues, like trees and grass blooming during Summer - Lucy's favourite season. In her eyes, he saw his own reflection. That's when he realised: no matter what nightmare ambushed the couple, Lucy would stand by his side for the whole of eternity. Because they became similar to each other. The joy towards life reflected like sun-rays upon Gru, and the maturity that helped Gru represent a professional example reflected upon Lucy. They embraced their differences.

Oh...how he wished this moment wouldn't end. Only three words danced on the tip of his tongue. But, as he attempted to steal this moment, Lucy had also spoken the same words:

"I love you." - "I love yu."

Gru and Lucy faced each other with bewildered expressions, before erupting into a goofy laughing fit. Climbing into his lap - Gru freezing in anticipation - Lucy clasped his cheeks and placed a long-lasting kiss on his lips. Her hands glide around his neck whilst Gru buried his fingers inside her hair. Confidence sprang in his actions as he trailed his lips down her neck; Lucy released little giggles in exhilaration.

Releasing a satisfied hum, Gru whispered, "I love yu, with all of my heart."

The words warmed her heart. Grinning, Lucy replied, "Well, I love you with all of my _soul_."

"Well," Gru mocked with a smirk, "I love yu with...ah, an _infinite_ amount of my souls."

Lucy's laughter brightened the dark hole inside his heart. She opened her mouth, articulating on how she could respond but instead chuckled and held her hands up in surrender. "Damnit, I can't think of anything larger. But I still love you."

There wasn't a reason for the guilt to dominate him; it was non-existent. He never slept with another woman - he'd never encouraged himself to do so. How could people be selfish when they promised to be faithful to their partners? How could he break his promise to the most wonderful person in his world?

Nobody could compare to Lucy Wilde.

* * *

 _Reviews would be much appreciated - whether support or criticism. Thank you for reading._


End file.
